Sneaky Coco
by Boonaw
Summary: Blue's wonders why Coco has been sneaking out early in the morning... Find out more!


**Sneaky Coco**

 **By: Boonaw**

 _In Blue's Room…_

It was a pretty "normal" day in the foster house, pretty good in fact. Mac, Wilt, and Blue were sitting on Blue's bed peacefully and Blue for just smacked Mac with some news.

 _ **Mac:**_ _"HEY! Why the hell did you smack me!?" he yelled!_

 _ **Blue:**_ _"HEY! You can't say that, this is a kid's show!" he informed him!_

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Actually it's a fanfiction…"_

 _ **Mac:**_ _"ACTUALLY shut the hell up you amputee!" he responded!_

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"What!? Your heads so big I can play basketball with it! Uh sorry for that…" he apologized._

Mac triggered, got up and left the room, and 4 minutes and 20 seconds later came in with a tall ladder. Mac climbed up the ladder and got in Wilt face.

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Oh yeah!? You want some!?" he said as he rolled up his sleeve._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"HEY HEY! HEY! Calmdown! We gotta stop breaking the 4_ _th_ _wall! And get on wi-!"_

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"HEY HEY HEY~! Fat Albert head ass, better just your mouth before I turn you purple!" he said with a wink… then said "Sorry, I don't mean to be mean…"_

…

That's silence for you illiterate cunts.

 _ **Mac:**_ _"wait blue… plus.. red… is purple…" he whispered "WAIT IS THAT A SEX JOKE!?" he said in disgust!_

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Oh my GOD!" he said irritated!_

 _A few hours later…_

After their little argument Blue finally told Mac why he slapped him.

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Okay Mac, Wilt … Listen so I think Coco has been sneaking out of the house for a while now."_

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Why do you say that?" he questioned._

Blue looked at him as if he was retarded.

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Because every night she gets up at 1:00am and leaves, and doesn't return until 6:00am!" he shouted._

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Not really the night if it's 1:00am Blue…" he trollishly stated._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Morning smorning! Who cares!?" he shouted!_

 _ **Mac:**_ _"You obviously." he said with a smug look!_

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Weird, I never hear her get up and leave." he said puzzled._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Because you're deaf! I see it every night!"_

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Anyways why is this so important to you?" he asked._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Because tonight, I'm gonna figure out where she goes! And you two are gonna help me!" He stated._

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Eeh I don't know Blue…. My mom would kill me…" he stated._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Just tell her I got cancer or some shit, so you want to spend time with me." he suggested._

Mac nodded his head in agreement. Mac then got out his broken IPhone.

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Holy shit, your IPhone is more broken then Wilt's eye!"_

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"HEY!" he shouted in embarrassment._

 _ **Mac:**_ _"I know right, some guy that goes by the name TechRax did this to it..."_

Mac called his mom, and his mom obviously didn't care, and told his short ass, coconut lookin' head ass to get home and that she didn't give a fuck about some loser like Blue, and then hung up before Mac could say anymore.

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Man I wanna fuck her so bad…" he mumbled…_

 _ **Blue:**_ _"So how'd it go?" he asked._

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Not good at all, she said no. Bu-"_

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Well who cares about Mac anyways? I'm very sure the writer wants to tell everyone about me. Oh sorry, wait should I be sorry? Sorry…" He arrogantly stated. But he was right, I did want that…._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Okay well, we need you because…. Um, because you were there when I told Mac, and you aren't Coco." He said with a smile._

Wilt didn't know how to feel, nor respond.

 _ **Blue:**_ _"I guess you can be the ladder…" he said._

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Thanks…." He said sadly._

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Okay well thanks for interrupting me early, I needed it. What I was saying was, I'm gonna sneak out!"_

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Oh look at you Max, looks like you have some balls! Some big boy balls!" he expressed!_

Mac, Blue, and Wilt discussed how they were going to go about their plan, all the ins and outs and some back up plans if Coco caught on to them, and then Franky walked in abruptly.

 _ **Franky:**_ _"I HEARD EVERYTHING!" she called out!_

Mac, Blue, and Wilt, were all shocked, why the fuck was this nice haired girl, listening in on their conversation?

 _ **Franky:**_ _"I'm in too!" she declared._

No one really had a reason to say no, except Blue. Blue motioned for Franky to come to him. He motioned more for a whisper.

 _ **Blue:**_ _"You're not in this story…" he whispered._

Franky then faded out of existence, never to be seen again in this story, yeah sorry SPOILERS!

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Well that takes care of her" he said thankful._

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Now we wait…"_

 _ **Blue:**_ _"No not now, WILT! We need you to do black face!" he requested!_

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Well… Well… Okay but you know the BLM movement_ _ **WILT**_ _lynch me!"_

 _ **Mac:**_ _"It's better than being pointed out at least, no offence but you stick out like a red rocket" he pointed out._

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"'No offence'" he quoted._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"No more arguing just do black face!" he demanded!_

Blue and Mac went and got their finest charcoal and rubbed it all over Wilt body, he was truly a basketball player. They were now ready to execute their plan. Mac went home, Coco and Eduardo came into the room and they talked, you know have their little night time conversation and went to sleep. But Blue and Wilt stayed up and waited for Mac to signal he was outside…

 _ **Mac:**_ _"I'm outside, in the bushes." he announced._

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Now just wait an hour more…" he whispered._

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Got it."_

But tonight was different Coco got up, 2 minutes later and left!

 _ **Blue:**_ _"OH SHIT! CODE YELLOW CODE YELLOW!" he yelled quietly into the walkie-talkie!_

 _ **Mac:**_ _"What was code yellow again?" he asked._

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"She's leaving early!" he shouted quietly._

Blue and Wilt, slowly crept out of their beds, sure not to wake up Eduardo and peered out of the room… Down the hall, they noticed the bathroom light was lit, and popping noises was coming from it. Wilt and Blue, sneaky sneaked their way to the bathroom and looked under the door. They could only see Coco's feet, but see no eggs dropping.

 _ **Blue:**_ _"What the hell is going on here, shouldn't there be eggs on the ground?" he questioned._

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Hey guy's, Coco's walking out of the building right now!" he whispered!_

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Copy that! Blue it's a decoy! We gotta go!" he urged._

Blue didn't say anything back, he opened the bathroom door to reveal what was really in there. It was a poor attempt at Coco, almost like a special kid made it.

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Yep it's decoy alright, god who made this atrocity!?" he laughed!_

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Well Coco was an atrocity to begin with. Oh sorry Coco" he apologized._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"She's not even here dude. OH we've wasted allot of time, LET'S GO!"_

Blue and Wilt ran down stairs, and quietly opened the door, to see Coco standing there with Jackie (the little green guy, with the deep black voice and big eye)! Blue and Wilt jumped in the bushed in front of the house! This of course made noise and Coco and Jackie's head jolted back like a mental kid!

 _ **Jackie:**_ _"I think we should get out of here…" he said._

 _ **Coco:**_ _"Coco." She replied._

They made their way to a parked car, they got in and drove off towards the city! Mac, Blue, and Wilt rushed out of the bushes and made their way to the middle of the street.

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Fuck! God! Now how are we supposed to tail them!?" he barked._

But luckily for them, some unlucky bastard's day was going to change for sure. A car pulled up to them, slowly stopping in back of them. Blue, Mac and Wilt looked at each other, with a naughty look in their eyes, not sexual of course you prune!

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Don't worry guys, I learned this in a video game!"_

Blue walked to the driver's side of the car and tried to pull open the door, but to no use, it was locked.

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Hmm… Looked easier in GTA…" he said in disbelief._

Blue started to punch the window, and the driver scared, floored it! He was going to run over Wilt and Mac! Wilt then jumped on the hood of the car cracking the window! Mac was then hit by the car and was now cruising on the bumper. Blue was the hanging on by the handle, being dragged across the ground, while banging the window, the man in the car started streaming! Crying was heard in the back of the car!

 _ **Little girl:**_ _"Daddy are we gonna be okay!?" she said frightened!_

 _ **Daddy:**_ _"YES HONEY, YES WE ARE!" he assured._

Wilt started punching the cracked window, cracking it even more, his hand started to bleed but it was okay, pain was nothing but an excuse to be a pussy! The car came to an abrupt stop, sending Wilt, Blue, and Mac flying away from it. They hit the ground like limp noodles! The driver then floored it again! Wilt quickly got up, picked up Mac and threw him into the front window like a football, shattering it. The little girl started screaming and crying! The car was still going uber fast, Wilt was hit by the car, and sent flying meters away from the car. But it was okay Mac hit the driver, effectively stopping the car, well not really, because it crashed. Blue ran to the car, all the windows except for the back ones were broken, Blue unlocked the car, opened the door, and punched the man in the face, while dragging him out of the car. Wilt started to get up.

 _ **Daddy:**_ _"Come on guys… Don't do this… I-I just took my daughter out for dinner! It's her birthday, and m-my son and wife is waiting for me, come on don't do this!" he pleaded!_

 _ **Blue:**_ _*pant "At 12:08 at night-"_

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Morning"_

 _ **Blue:**_ _"12:08 IN THE MORNING! You're full of it!" he yelled!_

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Get the hell out of the car little girl!" he demanded._

The girl, screaming and crying, got out of the car and clang to her daddy!

Wilt walked up to them, and rested his hand on the girls shoulder… She turned her head at sanic speed, for fear of her life.

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Sorry about this." He said as he got in the driver's seat._

Blue got in the passenger seat and Mac got in the back. They pushed all the glass to the floor and backed up. Before they sped off, but they made sure to be respectful.

 _ **Blue, Mac, and Will:**_ _"Happy Birthday!" they cheered._

They then sped off, ruining some little girls birthday.

They hadn't even thought about what they'd done, they only knew one thing, that they were on a mission, and that their view of the scenery was nice. Mac, Blue, and Wilt made it to the city, where they quickly found Coco and Jackie's ride, parked. They got out to see no one was in it. They looked in store windows around them to see if they could see them, but they did not. But then they saw something weird in an alley way they were checking, an opened egg.

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Talk about making our job easy." he said._

They noticed that this egg was different, it was for some reason, shiny, and lubricated. But they didn't pay any mind to it. They eventually got to a wall, where they could hear talking. It was Jackie and Coco's voices they were hearing! They ran up to the wall.

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Wilt… Ladder time!" he whispered._

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"Gotcha…"_

 _ **Jackie:**_ _"What do you mean $150!?" he said angrily!_

 _ **Coco:**_ _"CoCO co coco coco Coco coco CO coco coco" she said._

 _ **Jackie:**_ _"O-one minute!? I can't finish in 1 minute!" he complained._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Omg guy's I think Coco's a prostitute!" he yelled!_

Jackie and Coco looked at them, absolutely shocked, they hadn't expected this! They darted away, around the buildings, Mac, Blue, and Wilt pursed them! They circled back to their car, and promptly got in. Blue ran up to the car and tried to use the GTA method again, but it wasn't working. Jackie was trying to start the car, but the car was obeying him! Coco was panicking! Wilt and Mac got in their car and started it. Coco's car finally started!

 _ **Wilt:**_ _*gasp "BLUE COME ON GET IN THE CAR!" he yelled!_

Blue hopped in the car! Coco and Jackie really floored it, and the high speed chase ensued. Both cars started to speed through the city.

 _ **Mac:**_ _"G-Guys this isn't safe~!" he said._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Shut up pussy, we finally figured out what she's been doing! She needs to give us some of the money she earned!" he replied._

 _ **Mac:**_ _"We're trying to stop her blue!" he argued._

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"I don't know some money would be nice…"_

They soon exited they city, with no casualties, Coco and Jackie were heading back to Foster's.

 _ **Jackie:**_ _"Damn it! They still on our tail! Quick Coco pop a gun out that ass!" he urged!_

Coco popped out an egg from her slut ass.

 _ **Jackie:**_ _"Mmmm fuck yeah just like that bby!" he grunted sexually._

Mac, Wilt, and Blue's ride was catching up to them and quick!

 _ **Jackie:**_ _"Uuuuh quick! Throw something!"_

Coco then picked up the egg and threw it at Mac, Blue, and Wilt's car! Slowing it.

 _ **Blue:**_ _"AAH! IT'S A BOMB" he screamed!_

It went past Wilt and Blue and hit the back seat, where Mac was, it of course did not blow up.

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Guy's it's not a bomb!" he claimed!_

Mac opened it, and inside was an Awp Dragon Lore!

 _ **Mac:**_ _"WHAT AN AWP DRAGON LORE! Holy shit! You know how much this sells for!? I-I wonder what its float value is!" he said overjoyed!_

 _ **Blue:**_ _"WHO CARES!? SHOOT THEIR WHEELS, AND_ _ **NOT**_ _US!" he stressed!_

 _ **Jackie:**_ _"GOD DAMMIT COCO YOU DUMB SLUT! YOU THREW THE FUCKING EGG!" he raged!_

 _ **Coco:**_ _"CO COCO CO COCO CO COCO COCO CO COCO CO COCO!" she raged back with more rage!_

*Boom!

Mac shot a wheel, their car started to stir to the right!

 _ **Blue:**_ _"NICE SHOT DUDE!" he applauded!_

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Why thank you" he said happily._

Mac then shot the other wheel! The back bumper of Coco's car started to emit sparks as it slid against the ground! Mac, Blue, and Wilt's car started to catch up to at an insane speed!

 _ **Wilt:**_ _"OH NOOO!" he screamed!_

Both cars collided, Mac, Blue, and Wilt was sent flying out of the front of their car, because they didn't wear seatbelts, they crashed through the back widow of Coco's car!

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Ha… haah… Now we, got you…" he said dazed._

But before they could do anything, Coco's car crashed into a tree! Knocking all of them out.

 _In the hospital…._

 _ **Blue:**_ _"Aah… Where am I?" he questioned._

 _ **Mac, Jackie, Wilt, and Coco:**_ _"In the hospital (Coco)" they responded._

 _ **Mac:**_ _"Now that he's awake, Hey Jackie, Coco, you gonna explain yourselves" he asked._

 _ **Jackie:**_ _"We just wanted to fuck, okay? There YOU GOT US!"_

 _ **Coco:**_ _"Coco…." She sighed. "Coco co coco…" she announced._

 _ **Mac, Wilt, and Blue:**_ _*GASP_

 _ **Jackie:**_ _"I already, know that." he states._

 _ **Doctor:**_ _"Well that'll be enough talk for you all. Hopefully you know when you all get out of the hospital you're going to jail."_

 _ **Jackie, Blue, Wilt, Mac, and Coco:**_ _"WHAT WHY!?" they asked confused._

Then a police officer walked in. Light shinned from his bald polished head.

 _ **Krillin:**_ _"Well you see, you three carjacked someone, and the um…. Bird? Is in for prostitution and that green tampon over there is in for solicitation of a prostitute. Not to mention all of you were speeding THROUGH A CITY! Oh and two more charges one for someone called 'Bloo', you have an assault charge, for hitting the driver of the stolen car. And another for someone named 'Wilt', you have an unconfirmed rape charge" he announced._

Krillin then walked out like a boss.

 _ **Doctor:**_ _"Best of luck to you all" he said as he walked out like a boss._

They all looked at each other.

 _ **Mac, Blue, Wilt, Coco, and Jackie:**_ _"NOOOOOOO (COCOOOOOOOO)"_

 **The End**


End file.
